When A Bet Is Made
by LilMissDarkMind
Summary: written for voldyismyfather's mistletoe kisses challenge. Category: Funniest


When A Bet Is Made.

Ronald Weasley thought back to his fourth year. He remembered when lavender brown had been making advances on him and then Hermione came from the stairs from her dorm and said "Lavender, it would be wise to get your hands off of him! He is mine and besides that you're just another low-class skank" she pushed lavender away from him and turned around to face him. Then she kissed him on the lips and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the portrait to the trees by the lake.

"Ron, I'm sorry I kissed you, but it was that or let you fall under lavenders trap, I'm sorry I don't like you that way but I couldn't let lavender use you"

"What? I'm so confused! Why'd you kiss me if you don't like me? Why not just grab me and run? And what do you mean use me? What if I liked her!" Ron yelled

She had remand calm. "I kissed you because if I didn't lavender wouldn't have believed my claim and would've followed us. I bloody don't care whether or not you like her, she's a slut and was only using you for her plan to make another boy jealous, and she was even planning to break your heart when she was done. And yes Ron I know this because I was borrowing Harry's cloak so I could read in the library without anyone knowing I was there, when I heard her tell Parvati her plan"

Ron looked confused then said "Oooh. Well thanks' Hermione. Who's the boy she was trying to make jealous?"

Hermione began walking away and said over her shoulder, "she said and I quote 'He will be soo jealous knowing that that weasel has gotten someone as amazing as me and he hasn't. He's use to the best of everything, and that's what I am. When I'm done with Ron I will be Mrs. Draco Malfoy." By then she was already inside. Oh ill teach that ho he promised to himself.

As he was reminiscing about that, sitting in the same chair he was in when Hermione had kissed him, he thought of a plan. It had been bugging him for a while that lavender had wanted to use him as bait for Malfoy! Even though they were in 6th year and Draco had been a spy since the end of 4th, Ron was still upset that he had almost been used.

He was sitting in the common room with his sister, Hermione, and Harry. They were the only ones there so Ron decided to tell them his plan.

"Hey guys, remember fourth year when lavender was going to use me as bait for Malfoy? And Hermione stopped her? Well, I was just wondering if he was really better then me."

"Oh Ron, don't be ridiculous, you both probably have talents. But he IS the Slytherin Prince…" Ginny told him. Hermione and Harry laughed at the look on Ron's face.

"Gee. Thanks. Anyway I wanted to know if that was really true, I was thinking we could disguise a girl up as a Slytherin and have her kiss him, someone who's already kissed me that is."

"How are we going to explain a sixth year girl who just came to Hogwarts, who happens to be a Slytherin" Harry asked

"You've only kissed 2 girls Ronald!" Hermione told him

"And one of them is dead, the other is in Canada. That leaves Hermione." Ginny added

"ME!" Hermione screeched. "NO freakin' way!"

"Pleaaseeeeee Hermione!" Ron said "I don't want you to kiss him either, but he's not completely evil and your truthful. Plus it will be easy; there is mistletoe all around the castle! Just corner him under some. I promise if you think he's better I won't be mad or upset! I'd ask Gin but she's my little sister and that's just gross, plus she has a boyfriend, who, may I add, is horrible for being your bf because you are too young to date"

"Shut the hell up Ronald Billius Weasely. At least my middle name is special and not an adaption of one of my brother's first names!" Ron just remained quiet so Hermione could think.

Harry and Ginny were looking between the two, Harry was shocked that Hermione looked thoughtful but Ginny knew she had always had a small crush on the Ferret, even if Hermione herself had no clue.

"Ugh. Fine Ron. But only on a few conditions, this has to be made a bet between you and Ginny and the winner gets 10 galleons, plus you will accept the verdict and not ever speak of this again without my permission" she demanded.

"YES! OK, I promise." Ron said happily "Ginny, I bet you that I'm a better kisser then Malfoy, 10 Galleons?"

"Oh you are so on" she said. She knew it was easy money; she was banking on her friends crush. Harry looked at Ginny shocked.

"Well if Hermione's doing this, we need a cover story," Harry told his friends "Hermione will pose as a girl who transfers from beaubattons, and was secretly sorted into Slytherin. She needs a name though, and we should probably change her appearance"

Ginny pulled out some drawings she had drawn for her class, lessons of the wonder that is magic art, and said "These are two versions of a girl from every house. I used Hermione as a model and drew what she would look like if she belonged in each house. This," she said handing over one of the drawings, "Is normal Hermione with a smirk and Slytherin robes." She then handed a second one over "and this is her as a true Slytherin, looks and attitude" she put away the other five pictures and left out the normal Gryffindor Hermione, Hermione as a Slytherin still looking like herself, and Hermione as a true Slytherin. Black hair with green streaks and slightly bigger green eyes were on the page, you could hardly tell it was her except the nose, the picture had darker but smaller lips and her face was more round. She was still pretty, she looked different.

"Are these two really me? They look exactly like me!" Hermione was smiling at her friend and pointing at the first two photos, then added "this," she pointed to the black haired girl "is what I pictured when I thought I would have to be disguised, the smirk, the hair, and the eyes! It's absolutely perfect!"

"Wow!" the boys said when Hermione handed the Gryffindor picture and the disguised picture to them.

"Well everything's covered then, we just need a name now" Harry added. "How about Capella? It's the sixth brightest star; I mean many pureblood families are named after a space things too."

"Yea, Sirius is the brightest star the 'dog' star even" Ron said smiling "and he's a pureblood"

"Wow, you guys actually know this?" Hermione said thoughtfully "well it is true; at least you guys did homework on old wizarding names for history"

"uhm… we copied your notes and made our own conclusions, Harry used Sirius because that was his godfathers name, I used Vega because Sirius has a cousin who's moms uncle named his daughter Vega, but she died."

"At least that's something." She told them "how about my name is Capella Vega? I just need a last name that won't show up on Draco's family tree and prove that I'm not really a pureblood."

"Snape's in Antarctica for two months, use his last name, you could be his 5th cousins uncles sister once removed. Snape's a half blood but you aren't going to be his direct blood line so it works that you can pose pure-blooded. It's confusing enough that the Slytherin's won't try to investigate." Ginny added as a thought.

"You guys are amazing" Hermione said "I didn't know you could be this smart!"

"you can join them tonight" Harry said, "Ginny can change your appearance, I'll speak to Dumbledore telling him it's an attempt at house unity and get Slytherin robes for you. Dumbledore can introduce you tonight, just work on smirking"

Hermione paled. She couldn't smirk. When she tried it looked like she had been sucking on lemons. "Well damn. I can't smirk." She told Ginny. "Watch."

Hermione looked at Harry then faced Ginny and smirked. That was when Neville walked in and said "Hermione? Are you ok?" he stopped frozen to the carpet. "You look paralyzed with a lemon in your mouth"

Hermione—I mean Capella was waiting by Dumbledore's side at the front of the great hall.

"Welcome everyone. Tonight we have a new student joining us! Please welcome miss Capella Vega Snape!" there was silence and the houses looked up at the new girl, Hermione had finally pulled off a smirk, after 4 hours of training, and was smirking at them all. The girls looked envious, and the guys looked at her appreciatively, except Slytherin who were all eye-fucking her. "Miss Snape is a transfer from Beaubattons and was sorted earlier, she is a Slytherin and I hope everyone welcomes her warmly." The Slytherin males looked ecstatic that she would be in their house. She was already wearing the Slytherin outfit but when Dumbledore said she was sorted into Slytherin house the Slytherin snake appeared on her left breast.

"Is she a descendant of Snape?" Fred yelled

"Yea, I thought he never had kids or a wife" George added

"Professor Dumbledore, are you Santa?" they asked together

Capella began walking toward the Slytherin's table and sat down in-between Draco and Blaise.

"Actually I am Severus's 5th cousins uncles niece twice removed, on his father's side" she told them, (in my story Snape's' dad is a pureblood wizard his mum is a muggle) "He doesn't know I exist, and I am soo not his daughter"

Dumbledore sat back down and said, "Let the meal begin"

Everyone burst into silent conversations and Hermione-as-Capella began to talk to Blaise and Draco.

"Hey I'm Capella and what's your name?" she asked them

"I am Blaise Zabini, this charming man is Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe, Goyle, Knott, and my girlfriend Pansy" Blaise said and then began to talk to pansy after pansy had said hi and shaken Capella's hand.

"I am one of the prefects here and I'd be happy to show you to our commons and give you the password Capella" Draco said "do you know how things work here? With prefects and the heads and everything?" he asked her politely smirking.

"Yes, actually Harry and the weasel girl explained that to me earlier. Thanks Draco."

Knott laughed "her names Weasley but we all call her weasel, her and her blood-traitor brothers"

"Hmm" she said. "Uhm Draco when you finish would you mind showing me where I'm sleeping? And I'd like to stop by the library too if that's ok after you show me?"

"Of course " Draco replied "I'm finished so whenever you're ready".

"Great" she said as he stood up and held out his hand for her to take. She grasped his hand and stood up following him out of the great hall, he tried letting go of her hand when she was stable but she gripped tighter. He smirked down at her and she said "lead the way Draco" with a smirk that would have made Ginny proud.

Draco had shown her where she would be staying and what the password was and promised her he would take her to the library in the morning because he had prefect duties to attend to.

"I will be back at 8 this morning and show you the library Miss Snape" they were still holding hands as they stood outside her dorm.

"Call me Capella, Draco" she told him squeezing his hand and letting go, he wasn't expecting to feel his hand grow cold as her touch left him. "I'll see you in the morning" and she hugged him before going into the room and shutting the door.

The next morning Hermione woke up and went to the mirror. She looked like herself, this was bad. She owled Ginny and in 5 minutes she was there.

"Draco is taking me to the library and I can't go looking like me! Help me Ginny!"

"Hermione, calm down. I can do this."

"He will be here at 8. It is 7:50" she said

"Ok here," Ginny made a few alterations and Hermione was good to go.

"Oh Ginny I could kiss you!"

Ginny smirked. "Save that for Malfoy eh?"

Little did either girl know that Millicent Bulstrode was watching the scene from the corner.

"Well, well, well, little Miss Snape is really the freaking mud-blood" she shot an unknown spell at Hermione who fell to the ground unconscious. She aimed her wand at Ginny but Ginny already had her wand out from helping Hermione.

"Petrifis Toatlius" Ginny said and Millicent froze up. It was 7:57 and she knew that Draco would be here soon so Ginny levitated Millicent and hid her in the bath tub after saying an invisibility spell to cover Millicent. Then Ginny heard a knock at the door and climbed out of the window knowing Draco would help 'Capella'. Since they were in the dungeons the window led to ground and Ginny didn't get hurt going out the window.

Draco had gone down to the great hall that morning to get Capella a muffin so she could eat something before Draco took her to the library.

When Draco appeared at her door he knocked and waited thirty seconds. No answer. He knocked again. She should've at least said "coming!" or "I'll be right there" but there was no sound from the room. He was getting suspicious and opened the door.

"Alohomora" he said and cracked the door open. He saw a figure lying in the middle of the floor and rushed over to it. When he turned her over he said "oh no Capella. Why would someone hit you with the midnight kiss charm? If I find the boy who did this I will kill them!" he laid her on the bed and sat next to it. He would wait until midnight. He didn't care. But nobody was touching his Hermione.

11:30-

Draco had called a house elf and eaten lunch and dinner by Capella's side waiting for midnight. When Potter had stopped by to check on her, after not seeing her all day, Draco told him what happened and Potter had sat by her side while Draco could go to the loo. While he was gone Harry had hung mistletoe above Capella's bed.

Midnight-

It was midnight. Draco looked up and saw the mistletoe. He knew Potter must have placed there.

He bent down and gave Hermione her second kiss from him. Yes, he had kissed her once before, and he knew 'Capella' was really the girl he wanted. Hermione.

If only they knew he had made the bet through weasel.

"Ron, sorry, you lose"


End file.
